The Piano Man
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Sing us a song, you're the piano man, Sing us a song tonight, Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, And you've got us feelin' alright...


**A/N:** Okay, I got this idea at work. We listen to an oldie station and when The Piano Man came on I saw Methos at the piano. LOL! Hey, the guy has been around for 5,000+years, he's bound to have some sort of talent. Don't ask why but I've been on a Methos kick. Which really isn't a bad thing. Once again, please excuse my spelling. Please?

**The Piano Man: **

By: LOSTrocker

_**It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Making love to his tonic and gin...**_

Joe excused himself from Methos' company at the bar to tinker with something in the back, leaving the Old Man alone. As he takes a swing of his draft, the piano on the stage catchs his eye. He couldn't help but smile. He remembered a time when he could play one of those things like it was no tomorrow but those times were long gone.

_**...He says, "Son, can you play me a memory?  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes"... **_

Methos took another drink but his eyes were still focused on the instrument on the stage. It was if the piano was mocking him. It was daring him to come play him again, for old times sake. The Really Old Guy tried to ignore it but he was never one to back down from a challenge. So, finishing off his beer, he got up from the bar stole and went over to the piano and took a seat.

_**...La la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da da **_

_**Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright...**_

The Old Man opened up the lid and let his fingers graze across the keys. He was getting the feeling back in his spirit. Then he did a second time, but this time harder, revealing a much louder sound which echoed off the walls in the bar. He had to give Joe kudus for acustics in this place. Next, he took a breath, got his fingers in place and played. He didn't play classical, that was more the Highlander's taste and unlike him Methos' had much better taste in music then Mac did. Methos played rock n' roll.

_**...Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As a smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"... **_

"What the hell?" Joe asked himself in the back.

The sudden musical jolt in his bar caused himself to jump. He knew the place was dead, there was no one out there but... Methos... This sparked Joe's curiosity got the better of him. The old saying: "Curiosity killed the cat," ran through his mind as the Watcher made his way back up front but he added his own: "But satisfaction brought it back." Joe was shocked to see Methos jaming away at the piano.

"Well, I'll be damn."

_**...Oh, la la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da da **_

_**Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life...**_

Methos was so lost in his own music he didn't notice Joe. It brought so many memories back to him, the times, the women, the boozes, ones that he thought he'd forgotten. Music did that to him. Hell, if he guessed it did it for everybody. It was like a good friend who never went away, and for one like him, it was good to revisit this old friend.

_**...And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone...**_

The Old Man felt tears start to well up in his eyes as fingers continued to dance madly across the keys. It was almost if he were mortal again, and that was so very very long ago.

_**...Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright...**_

From the short distance he stood, Joe caught the sadness in Methos' eye. If it was one thing he hated most was to see good friends of his sad, and this was not a place to be sad. Well, most of the time it was, but not when you were in good company and Methos was good company.

_**...It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for awhile  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"**_

_**Oh, la la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da da..."**_

The beat was starting to slow down. Methos knew the song was almost over. He would finish it off with a bang. Methos gave a performance one worthy of Elton John. One finale key and it was all done.

It was quiet now, just the sound of his own breathing. Methos wipped away the tears from his eye and once again composed himself. He knew he shouldn't had done that since it's been so long but he couldn't help it. He had to do it.

Joe couldn't remain silent any longer. He applauded his Immortal friend of his musical effort. Methos was surprised to see he had an audience. He really wasn't happy for that. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Joe said with a smirk. "I didn't know you played."

"I don't." Methos answered him.

"Sure as hell could've fooled me." Joe replied. "I should book you one night."

Methos shook his head. "No,"

"Oh c'mon, why not?" Joe asked.

"This was a one night only deal Dawson." Methos replied getting up. "Probably the last one."

The Old Man grabbed his jacket. "Thanks for the beer Dawson, sorry about this."

"Hey, don't be." Joe told him. "Listen, if you ever just want to jam, just you and me you know where to find me... aright?"

The look in the Watcher's eye told Methos that Joe knew all too well what he felt as he played. After all Joe was a man of many talents. He wasn't only a Watcher, and a bartender. He was also a musician. A damned good one at that. Methos would think about taking up the Watcher's offer.

The Really Old Guy took his leave of the bar.

_**...Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright.**_

Fin.

Song: The Piano Man, By: Billy Joel


End file.
